Sakura of the Dawn
by Chrissygirl139
Summary: Upon the day of my sixteenth birthday, my father was killed. And I witnessed the terrible tragedy. The one who killed him was not a foe, but who we believed was a comrade. My father was killed by the one I loved more than anyone else. My very own beloved cousin. Sasori. I was love stricken and foolish back then. Watch me become a strong warrior with my bodyguard Sasuke beside me.


**A.N. So I watched this beautiful anime called Yona of the Dawn, and I decided to write this. I'm going to wait off on publishing this entire I find that my writing is perfectly written. But I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura of the Dawn

"The girl standing in the blush of dawn."

Chapter One - Princess Sakura

* * *

Upon the day of my sixteenth birthday, my father was killed. And I witnessed the terrible tragedy. The one who killed him was not a foe, but who we believed was a comrade. He was killed by the one I loved more than anyone else. My very own beloved cousin. Sasori. I was love stricken and foolish back then. That night I lost so much.. I lost my father.. My home, and my loved ones. I was completely heartbroken. For a while, I was so lost and hurt that I couldn't eat, and the only reason why I walked was people Sasuke was pulling my hand. But I met so many new people and friends leading to now. There are soldiers from my old home who are looking to kill me. But I have gotten stronger, and I will survive no matter the cost. I will survive. And that's a promise. For my father and for the ones who have lost their lives protecting me. For his beliefs, and for my comrades. But I'm not alone anymore. I have made friends along the way, and my loyal and strong servant.. No! My bodyguard Sasuke is still by my side!

This is my story, watch me become a strong warrior.

Xoxo Cue Dramatic Music Xoxo

_-Flashback- **(The rest of the story with be a flashback.)**_

_I used to live in a beautiful palace the roofs are a crimson red. It was called the Kyokonaishi Kingdom. It lay in between the beautiful tall blue mountains, within the city of Konoha. It lays on it's very own small mountain, a huge stone platform supports the castle from the base. __I used to live there with my father, my mother had been killed by a bandit when I was younger. But we weren't alone. We had our servants who we respected and loved dearly and one of them was Sasuke, who was more like my bodyguard. But I still called him my servant to make him mad. Before.. Back then I have to admit something that I am ashamed of, I didn't realize just how important he was to me until the day my father way killed._

_The day my cousin Sasori was to arrived my father was giving a speech to the citizens during a ceremony. I ended up missing the ceremony because I was too busy trying to get ready. I was so foolish back then. I was so in love that all I was worrying about was my appearance._

_My favorite servant then came into my room; who ended up losing his life, so I could leave the kingdom safely with Sasuke that day when Sasori killed my father, and then tried to kill me._

_"You look beautiful, princess." He said, but I payed him no mind. I was staring into my mirror wearing my pink and purple kimono. My mother's beautiful long earrings, that I always wear were dangling down onto my kimono. Over it I was wearing a light sky blue shawl with white trim. I was struggling to decide if I wanted to wear it or not. "Um, we should go down to the courtyard.." He said nervously, even though he knew I wasn't listening. I could see him through my mirror smiling softly, he was holding a tray with tea._

_"No! It's just not right! I need to look my best!" I say ignoring him, when I realized the shawl didn't go nicely with my kimono. I took it off gently and ran over to my maid and gave it to her, to put away._

_"Where did I put that calico now? I'm always misplacing it." I say loudly to myself. _

_But suddenly my father walked in which surprised me, because I didn't realize how long it was taking me to get ready. "Oh father, what happened to the ceremony is it already over?"_

_"As you see, it's over my darling!" He say in his usual gentle voice._

_"No way! I'm so sorry.." I say embarrassed, guilt was written in my eyes as I looked at the ground feeling ashamed, he interrupted me before I can explain that I was trying to get ready. He began to laugh his loud and happy laugh that I miss dearly._

_"No worries my darling, it wasn't very important for you to show up anyways. It was just a formality anyways." He says and I look up from the ground, surprised that he wasn't mad. "No need for you to show up, don't look so sad." _

_"Hey father.. Is my hair weird?" I asked sadly. _

_"Huh? Of course not! No jewel is more beautiful than you.." He says and I smile brightly._

"Well sure, my face is! I think I'm pretty cute myself.. Besides for my forehead of course." I say happily twirling my long wavy pink hair around my finger. "But, this hair.. Why is it so pink and wavy?" I say turning around. "Mom had beautiful flowing blonde hair.. And I'm stuck with this.."

And then I started jumping around, and waving my arms around, "My gosh! It just won't stay neat, no matter what I do!"

"I don't believe it's bad. I find it quite beautiful! What do you think, Sasuke? Don't you agree?" My father says sweetly as Hak walked into the room.

At the mention of Sasuke's name I freeze and stop.

"Of course, King II." He says politely and bows to my father. "Who would say the princess' hair is weird?"

He then continues on and says in a calm nonchalant noice, "If I were to venture an opinion.. It's her brain that is weird."

My head shot up at that moment and my eyes widen. "Silence, servant."

I then turn around and throw everything that is near at him. But to my annoyance he catches everything.

"Father do something about him! He's my servant and he's so arrogant!" I holler in frustration.

"Now, now. Sakura settle down please. You don't want to cause a scene, now do you? Sasuke is your childhood friend." My father says trying to calm me down. "He is one of the five generals that protect our castle, the Wind's clan.. It's only natural for him to be you're bodyguard."

"I don't care!" I holler blushing and walk over to my favorite servant and takes a tea cup from the tray he was holding. "I want a more charming protector! Someone who is actually cute. And not conceited!" I holler and throw the tea cup at Sasuke with full force.

He simply catches it without even thinking about it. "Speaking of charm. Shouldn't you be more charming? You are a princess." He countered nonchalantly.

"What?" I say speechless.

"I heard his Highness Sasori has arrived." He said, and I gasped and began to walk out of the room.

"W-why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I said as my blush deepened and walked past Sasuke and my father.

"Sasori, is that why she is so worried about her hair now? He's only her cousin." I hear my father say as I walk out of my room.

* * *

Once I walked out the room, I began running through the palace to try to find Su-Won.

"Whoa!"

"Princess, you should slow down! You're gonna fall and get hurt!"

I ignored the people I pass by, as I whispered to myself while smiling brightly, holding the bottom of my kimono up so I won't fall down, "Sasori... Sasori...!"

He was always by my side back when I was little. Ever since we were kids. He was so sweet and gentle. Unlike Sasuke! Or so I used to think. Sasori who is my cousin, who is three years older than me. I was in love with him. It had been a while since I have seen him. I missed him dearly.

I continued to run down the halls, paying the people I passed no acknowledgement. I suddenly stopped when I bumped into someone. He stopped me from falling backward by holding onto my shoulders. "O-Opps. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any att-" I look up and see Sasori smiling warmly at me. I blush and smile at him sweetly.

He stepped back, when he knew I was balanced on my two feet and opens his mouth, "My, my! Energetic as always I see, Princess Sakura! Now, why were you in a hurry. You're going to get hurt if you aren't careful!"

"W-Well actually.. I-It's because I heard you arrived, so I thought it would be nice and welcome you." I said.

"Oh, I see. I'm so proud of you Princess Sakura." He said as he patted my head, and my blush deepened and I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"S-So are you going to be staying for awhile this time?" I asked looking up to look at him.

He spread his arms out wide, and exclaimed, "Of course! I came to celebrate your birthday next week after all!"

He then looked away and held his hands together to his face and gushed, "You're going to be sixteen!"

Sasori then began to pat my head again making it messy and stick up and then he said as he continued to ruffle my hair, "My, my! You sure have grown."

I looked down at my feet embarrassed and then suddenly he stopped and began looking around, "Anyways, have you seen King II and Sasuke? I wanted to greet them!"

He then ran off without saying good bye and shouted, "I need to find them and say hello!"

Being left alone after he left me, I clenched my hands together and said to myself disappointed, "He's always treating me like a child!"

"I even took the time today to burn the strongest and high quality incense this morning.. And I even put on the best beauty products and makeup there is as well.. And he didn't even notice." I said to myself disappointed.

"Ah, and all that hard work for nothing too." Sasuke said and I turned around and he was leaning against the red porch.

"Shut up, you be quiet!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and people walking around stopped and stare for a second but then continued on walking. They were used to me yelling at Sasuke. He always got on my last nerve.

'Stupid Sasori.." I thought to myself. 'To Sasori, I'm just the same as I was back then.'

* * *

_-Flashback in a Flashback-_

_"Sakura! Sakura! Stop! Wait up!" A young Sasori chased after me._

_I stopped running and just walked at a slow pace staring at my feet, but I didn't face him. When he caught up to me and was a few feet away from me he asked with his voice full of concern and sympathy, "What's wrong Sakura?"_

_"Go away!" I hollered, but it came out hoarse and rough. _

_"I heard you haven't been eating recently.. Your father King II is worried sick about you, Sakura.." He continued and reached out to grab my shoulder._

_"Be quiet!" I hollered and slapped his hand away._

_He then tossed his shawl onto me and made me sit down. He then hugged me and I said, "Whaa.. What are you do-"_

_He interrupted me and said, "Shh.. Don't worry Sakura.. No one can see you know..You can cry now."_

_And then the tears began flooding down my face and I squeaked out, "I can't... Fall asleep.. Now that mother isn't beside me any longer to stay by my side until I fall asleep. She's gone.." _

_"Yes.. We are all still mourning the queen's recent death.." He then stood up and I looked behind me and he said, "Wait! I know! I'll be your mother!" And then he helped me up to my feet._

_"But first.. You need to start eating!" He then preceded to take out a pear from underneath his shirt. He held out the pear._

_"H-Huh?" I said confused._

_"My teacher gave it to me! You can have it! Take it Sakura!" He said but then his stomach suddenly began to growl. _

_"U-Uh hehe.. You can still take it Sakura! Here!" He said and then placed the pear into my hands._

* * *

When it was dark he came into my room with me and lay in my bed.

"I'll do exactly what you're mother used to do for you. I'll hold you're hand like this, until you fall asleep!" He began, "If you cry, I'll make sure to wipe it off that way no one will ever see your tears."

I began to tear up, and want to cry again but he continued, "So please go to sleep peacefully. And then you can begin to smile again tomorrow!"

'Dummy I can't fall asleep with my heart pounding like this.' I thought to myself, 'It's so loud.." But I smile to myself and then shut my eyes.

That night it was even harder for me to fall asleep because my heart was beating so fast.

* * *

-End of Flackback in a Flashback-

The next morning I woke up and went to Sasori's room. I fixed my hair quickly and then I opened the doors, and the bright light shined through.

"G-Good morning Sasori." I exclaimed sweetly as I opened the doors blushing, "I brought delicious sweets that we can share! Let's eat.." I said to an empty room.

"W-Wait, where are you?" I said softly confused.

I then preceded to run out of the room, but stopped when I saw my father and my favorite servant who was carrying a pile of scrolls.

"O-Oh.. Father!" I said.

"What is it Sakura? Are you alright?" My father asked worried.

My favorite servant then lean in towards me and whispered so my father couldn't hear, "His Highness Sasori is outside with General Sasuke.."

I then preceded to run outside, with my father following after me. I then noticed Sasuke as well as Sasori outside on their horses. They were each holding bow and arrow as they aimed at the target.

"No fair Sasuke! Playing with Sasori without me! How dare he do that while I wasn't paying any attention! He thought he could get away with it!" I said as I clenched my fist in anger.

My father was behind me smiling and said, "Now, now! Sakura, it's been a while since they have spent time together too. I'm sure they missed each other!"

"Hmmph, well I've missed him too!" I said under my breath.

"Well they are the same age, I'm sure they can relate better Sakura!" My father said trying to make me feel better.

"It's still unfair! And you're making it sound like I'm just a little kid! He's only three years older than me!" I said annoyed.

"I know my darling!" My father said laughing.

I watched Sasori, paying no mind to Sasuke. He was on the horse's back and then suddenly he kicked the side of the horse, to make it start running. He stretched the string on his bow and then the arrow flied through the air and hit the target. It just barely missed the bulls eye. I then I immediately wanted to do it as well.

'Wow, Sasori is so cool!' I thought to myself, 'I need to do this! That way he'll think I'm cool too!'

"I want to do archery with Sasori, too! I declared.

"W-What! You can't do that Sakura!" My father shouted as his eyes widened in shock, "Absolutely not! No weapons are allowed!"

"Why not!" I challenged.

"Not a chance Sakura! I would never let you hold a weapon! Quite frankly I don't even want those two to even be using weapons!" My father said quickly.

"Then! Why don't you do it, father!" I hollered.

"No. I don't want to get hurt!" He said.

"My, such a coward! Father you-" I was interrupted when someone said my name.

"Sakura!" I looked down with my hands on the porch and saw Sasori on his horse smiling directly towards me, "Why don't you come down! I'll show you how to ride a horse!"

"Okay!" I exclaimed happily and then began to run down the stairs.

"Sasori!" My father hollered worried.

"Don't you worry King! She's just riding the horse! I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Sasori said.

When I make it down Sasuke tries to put me on the horse, but I must have looked really tense because Sasori said, "Relax, we'll help you!"

"B-But.. It's so high! I'm scared!" I said uncertain.

"Please hurry. Sasuke is going to get crushed by the princess' weight." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to slap you!" I hollered.

"It'll be alright Sakura! You like horses, right?" Sasori asked and calmly held out his hand for me to grab to help me up. He was smiling reassuredly at me.

"I do.." I said blushing while I reached out to grab his hand. "I..love.. you.." I whispered. He then pulled me up onto the horse.

He then got really close to me and said, "Here lean in close to support you, that way you won't fall."

I close my eye and my blush deepened. 'Oh god! His noise.. His breath..'

'When he was a little kid, he looked like a cute little girl. But now..'

"This is cheating.." I said to myself.

"Huh?" Sasori said confused.

"Oh! Haha.. Um well.." I said awkwardly, because I didn't realized I said it out loud, "It's just well you seem like you can handle a lady." I said laughing.

"I bet you're a real ladies man back at your mansion." I said as I continued to laugh.

'Oh my, what in the world am I saying.' I thought to myself as I mentally slapped myself.

He didn't say anything and then I got worried and said, "Are you really..?"

"What?" He said slightly confused and then said, "Why of course not!"

He then continued on and said, "True, I have had some marriage talks, but.."

'MARRIAGE?' I screamed in my mind.

"B-But, it's nothing final. Let's drop this subject." He said sweetly, "No point talking to you about it."

'Treating me like a child again!' I whined in my mind.

Before I could even think, I began to speak, "I-I've had marriage talks too, you know." I say as nonchalantly as I can, trying to get him jealous.

"Huh..? Really, with who?" He asked curious.

I then blurted out, "With Sasuke!"

"H-Huh?" Sasuke said slightly confused.

'Ahh! Stupid me! Of all names! Why Sasuke!? Sasori will know I'm lying to show off!' I cried out in my head. 'But who was I supposed to name! I don't know anyone else anywhere close to my age. So stop staring at me, you servant!'

"Umm.. Well." I began to say embarrassed.

"I think that's great! Congratulations!" He says happily.

* * *

After I went inside and sat at the table on the floor, beside my favorite servant. I then lay my head on the table and began to whine, "Sasori is so cruel! Unbelieveable! How could he believe a lie like that!"

"Hn.. You're the cruel one. Annoying." Sasuke said at the doorway. I didn't bother to look up and yell at Sasuke like I would usually because I was too upset about Sasori.

My father then walked into the room and said, "Well, actually getting married may come true to you."

"What..?" I asked confused and shot my head up.

"It's about time that you start thinking about a fiance. I mean you are almost sixteen, it's not such an odd thing, right? I've been wanting to discuss it for some time now." My father said with a straight face.

"N-No! I want Sasori to be-" I began to holler.

"It can't be Sasori!" He hollered, startling everyone in the room.

I stood up and my favorite servant said "Princess!"

I said with a stern face, as I stood up straight, "Father, you have no right to say who I fall in love with!" I brought my hand to my chest and was about to continue by my father interrupted me.

"Sakura! Up until now, I have given you everything you have ever wanted and asked for. Whether it be beautiful hair pins, rings with the finest jewels, or earrings. Even a botanical garden! The highest quality makeup and gowns. I have provided you with everything except for weapons. But no matter how much you wish for, I can not, and will not give you Sasori. You are the princess of _the Kyokonaishi Kingdom. You're husband will become the king of this country!_" My father said, remaining stern.

I clenched my fists and looked down at my feet, ashamed. I wasn't expecting my father to say such things to me.

I spoke softly, as I continued to stare down at my feet in shame, "But father, Sasori is the son of Uncle Yuhon, who is your older brother. He is royal blood!"

"Why, yes. That is true. But I, the king, will decide who is right to become the heir." My father said simply.

"But, why..? Sasori is a great person.." I whispered as I continued to stare my feet. "You won't even touch a weapon. You're just a cowardly king."

I looked up from my feet and stared at him, my father looked down at his feet sadly and said, "You're right, I am a cowardly king. You're mother was attacked by bandits and was killed." He said and walked over to the mirror that was inside the room, "Royalty's lives are always being threatened... That's why I never wanted to remarry. Sakura, don't you wish for Sasori's happiness?"

I smiled sadly and grasped my kimono, "I just.. Don't understand. I don't understand father." Sasuke looked over to me.

"This is the end of this discussion. I must go. I have paperwork I need to do." And then my father left the room.

* * *

**A.N. Well I hope you all like it! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


End file.
